Karin
Karin Madine Morrow is a Coruscant noble and heir to the wealthy and influential family Morrow. She is an archaeologist and is known to spend much time offworld in pursuit of rare artifacts. The Morrows support the Republic wholeheartedly. Family Adoptive daughter -- Elizabeth. Daughter of her deceased cousin, Elinor Madine. Father -- Timan Madine Morrow. A high-ranking officer in the Navy, but his title is only an honourific. He spends all his time managing the Morrows' assets. Mother -- Rhianna Morrow. Born on Alderaan, but moved to Coruscant after marrying Karin's father and head of the Morrow family. Judge at the High Court. Ex-Husband -- Alvin Dogma, also known as Aldog, ex-ruler of Byss turned crimeboss on the Rim Uncle -- Deffrey Madine of Corellian nobility. Cousin -- Elinor Madine - Deffrey's daughter, heir, and a Corellian noble in her own right. (Died in a spaceship explosion) Cousin -- Dundas Madine - Deffrey's youngest son, and a Corellian noble in his own right. Obsessive gambler and a known playboy. Contacts Karin is often seen in friendly company with members of the Jedi Order - notably Obi-Wan Kenobi and Tuil Lindo. In various luxurious restaurants on Coruscant she is seen with many a celebrity, among them Meena Tills, Bail Organa, and Dash L'hnnar. There is no doubt the lady has an extended circle of influential friends, more than a few of them dating back from the time when she took her degree in the University of Coruscant. She then befriended Vathak Pree, the professor who was later to almost die in the first clone attack on the Republic. The childless Morrow has on several occasions offered to adopt the orphan and Jedi Master Jana Dawnrunner. Sometimes a pet, sometimes dinner, always trouble... Career Karin holds a degree in Ancient Art and Archaology from the University of Coruscant. Her Wookiee colleague, Tharchookah, found a millenia-old spaceship on Vanix II and requested Karin's assistance. The subsequent discovery of an old skeleton led her to suspect that a Kashyyyk species was indeed the foundation for the Black Imperium's dreaded clones. From hidden Kraikynn she brought home extensive data of the inhuman experiments done on this dark planet. The world's shroud of fear was later lifted by Yoda. She has a decent collection of art, and often trades with people of similar interests. The lady's love for artifacts, archaeology and unusual art often brings her to the Rim. Especially Nar Shaddaa, which inevitably made her acquainted to Jabba the Hutt, Vordo the Hutt, and Cerebra Gronoogle Zergata -- the latter announcing his intention to woo Karin, much to her chagrin. She returned from the Rim with an ancient sword, found in a grave on the little-known planet Yavin. The weapon was put in the lady's private collection in her luxurious Coruscant pentouse; from which it was later stolen. The thief has yet to be found. The lady put archaology aside for a number of months to be elected President of Merr Sonn, though a score of aides were quickly hired to assist with her many duties. She even found time to lead the archaological dig on Naphoon IV, where important information were said to be withheld from the Hutts by the lady's own hand. Karin Madine Morrow then retired as president and moved to Naphoon IV in the Alderaan system to devote her time to her new husband and her adoptive daughter, Elisabeth. The Morrow Orphanage ... is located in Sector 485 on Coruscant. Children of every species, made orphans by the war, live here. Character Logs Cooking a Hutt banquet Galley-cooking, Hutt-style. Woe the stomach of the squeamish dinnerguest! Finding an ancient sword "You seem way too comfortable than one should be in rummaging in the dead's remains" 2008-04-07 - The Queen's Flight Run, Breha, run! 2008-05-05 - Lazlo's Trials - Seeking Relics ... something in the exquisite hall reeks of the dark side ... 2008-05-18 - A Smuggler Deal "I thought I was the only one crazy 'nough to swim down here." 2008-06-25 - Rim vs. Republic "Civilization? Your concept of civilization is ridiculous" 2008-08-20 - Karin's and Aldog's wedding COMBAT: You attack Vegetius's head with your Bridal Bouquet! 2008-10-02 - Next Time Try The Door "You won't get far, Scavo! I'll hunt you down for as long as I live!" Temp-alt Logs 2008-06-28 - Pip to the Rescue Here, days span into nights with a fluid flow of debauchery... Category:Archived Characters